broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Twizzler
Appearance Time Twizzler 'appears' as a young female equine alicorn with a slender Pegasus-like build/ She has a light red mane and tail color. She has a Fluffy/Messy mane-style/tail-style with split ends and a long, curly bang that centers near the middle of her eyes. She has a cutiemark located on the middle of her flank, it is described as 'An open pocketwatch with no clock hands' Personality She is mostly isolated, quiet and passive for the more part, only ever going outside of the everfree forest to buy food. Once she gets' used to a pony or a group of pony, she still stick to them like glue. Though she can get very violent and aggressive if she found out a pony tried doing time magic to try and change the past, mostly due to her fear of time paradox's and time loops. She can hold grudges for centuries. Backstory Time Twizzler was born around 12 thousand years ago into a family of unicorns that were time magic researchers. Her Alicornism was somewhat of an anomaly, due to her family having no connections to alicorns gene wise besides her Grandmother, who was gifted the chance to become an alicorn in a young age after saving a village of earth ponies from a volcanic eruption. Due to her being an alicorn, her parents decided to homeschool her so she can learn to develop her powers in time instead of being forced to learn quickly, which led to her being a recluse. When she was around 16 years old, She and her parents and grandfather was preparing to make a new time spell and near the middle of the spell, her wings unfurled due to fear of failing the spell and ended up making multiple items onto the spell circle after tipping over a bookcase, which made the spell backfire and her to pass out. She woke up minutes later and looked up in confusion, the spell made the room to be scorched and destroyed, with fire increasing in every direction. She began panicking as the fire began creeping up on her and she didn't see her family. After a few seconds she made a decision to quickly grab her blanket (with her bag attached to it) with her magic and jump out of the window, flying across the distance as fire engulfed her former home. She landed in the everfree forest and laid there, crying, she didn't know where her family was and her house was basically gone. After a few silent minutes a faint noise was heard, it came from her bag, she opened it and inspected it items before another noise was heard, this time it came from the hourglass that was in it. She narrows her eyes at it as she got her face close to it, she jumped as a mini-hologram like version of her family appeared as she stared at it in awe, maybe the backfire caused this? she didn't know, but she was happy her family didn't die. After talking with the hourglass, she discovered that her families essence was imbued into the hourglass, and thus she locked them into a constant state of conditional immortality/agelessness as long as the hourglass wasn't broken, she didn't even notice her cutiemark appeared near the time the spell happened. She decided to set up home in the everfree forest, as she loved the calmness. Relationships My MLP AU Granny Smith The two first met when Ponyville was established as a town, at first their relationship was slow and unstable, they never really talked with each other until the apple family set up their farm. Once they began getting closer they conversed at a near constant rate, which annoyed ponies all around. They often baked together and helped each other with chores. Once granny smith became old, Time Twizzlers visits became less and less frequent, as she didn't want to see her friends inevitable demise due to aging. Unbeknownst to either of them, due to them spending a lot of time together in granny smiths youth, she absorbed some of time twizzlers time magic like a sponge, which is why she is still there on the apple farm today. Decennium Decade She doesn't know much about her grandmother due to her untimey disappearance, She does know that she inherited the Alicorn gene from her, and that she was the one to create most of the known spells for time magic and is thankful for that. Zecora Zecora and Time Twizzler have a mutual friendship and are close friends, she is the only being in Equestria to know she is a alicorn besides granny smith as of yet. Powers/Abilities Regular Abilities Unicorn Abilities * Being able to teleport * being able to use magic * being able to use telekinesis Pegasus * Being able to walk on clouds * being able to fly Earth Pony * being able to passively grow planets * being able to be naturally physically strong Unique Abilities * Minor Time Manipulation * Age Manipulation (Via Time Powers) * Eternal Youth (Via Time Powers) * Pin-Point Temporal Rewind (Via Time Powers) * Temporal Isolation (Via Time Powers) Like/Dislikes Likes * Practicing her magic * Expanding her friends lifespans * Expanding ponies lifespans * Sweets (Apple Cider Cupcakes is her favorite!) * Messing around with random spells * Fixing her treehouse * Hiding her wings in public * Her hourglass blanket *uses it to go out in public* * The Apple Family * Her Grandmother Dislikes * Spells backfiring on her * Accidentally stumbling into poison joke * Flying into vines and trees * Ponies finding out she is an alicorn * Time loops * Time paradox's * Basically anything that involves time imploding * Brushing her hair * Having to use her wings * Ponies touching her backside Trivia Powers Age Manipulation If she saves a pony from a near death (natural or tampered with time) * If its a few hours back she gets dizzy * if its a whole day her nose bleeds * If its a whole week She passes out for a few hours * If its a whole month she goes into a coma for a week * If its a year then she goes into a coma for 6 months * If its a decade then she is in a coma for 5 years * If its a century then its 75 years in a coma Pin-Point Temporal Rewind * If she shoots a pony(s) with a Pin-Point temporal Rewind Spell, It reverses time for them making them go 'backwards' in time, but only those ponies will be affected. ** If the Pony(s) happen to have a lot of events, it will physically drain her. ** The certain amount of ponies that can be affected by the spell at once can range to 1-2 and maybe more depending on how many events the ponies have done and if the events is action heavy. Category:Female Category:Alicorn Category:Rena-Shi's Ocs